Tokyo half Ghoul
by AmyRoseAlice
Summary: Amaya is a naturally born half ghoul, who's life was turned upside down sveral times since she was born. this is an Uta x OC story i have been dreaming about for a while. I have rewritten the first few chapters and am currenty writing new chapters. there will be alot of twist and turns, betrayal and maybe even some lemon so it is rated M. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

When my mother took a drunk human man home for a one night stand/ snack, she never expected him to be a CCG agent; who sobered up really quick when he realized she was a ghoul who was going to eat him now that her sexual desires were fulfilled. Nor did she realize it would result in my birth 9 months later. My mother said she went thought a lot to keep me alive for the 9 months she was pregnant; like forcing herself to eat human food and hide from ghouls who wanted to kill her. she said she became so weak that she had to rely on her closet friend to help take care of her. Luckily I was born a health half breed ghoul, I could eat human food without any trouble or having to throw it back up later like normal ghouls. I still craved human flesh once and a while and could control my one eyed kakugan and I have only ever used my kugane once in my whole nineteen years of life.

When I was seven years old my mother started working for a ghoul named Big Madam as a maid around her large mansion, we didn't really need the money but mom wanted intel on as many ghouls as she could get. She had no one to look after me so I had to tag along and stay out of the way. One day I found big madam had a boy the same age as me locked in a cage down in the basement. He looked so sad and lonely that I began sneaking down there and bringing him candy, our favorite was a strawberry flavored hard candy with a chocolate cream filling in a pretty neon green wrapper. The two of us would sit and talk for hours about random things or play games through the bars. I knew that big madam was hurting Rei; sometimes I'd find him with wounds or bruises; I'd try my best help him bandage them up and bring him extra candy the next day. I learned we were the same age and our birthdays were a few weeks apart; so I made Rei a cake to celebrate. Three years went by before big madam caught me talking to Rei. I remember the day like it was yesterday; we were playing a dice game through the bars when she came down the stairs.

"What do we have here? She said as she snuck up behind me. "Rei did you find a friend?"

"Please mama don't hurt her!" he screamed to her. "Please."

She took a deep sniff of me and said "But she smells so tasty."

"Mama please no."

She lunged at me but I dodged her and ran for the stairs. I didn't make it to the stairs she had stabbed me threw the side with her tail like kagune and threw me back towards the bars on Rei's cage. She lunged at me again but I again managed to dodge and Rei grabbed her through the bars.

"Let go you brat!" she screamed at him "Your being a bad boy Rei!"

"Run Amaya!" he screamed "Run!"

And so I did right to my mom; who was cleaning a room on the second floor. She knew what happen the minute she saw me, we ran from the mansion and moved that night to the furthest ward away from big madam. I begged my mother for months to go back and get Rei but she was convinced he was probably dead.

Mom changed my name to Juiri and dyed my hair blonde right after we found our new home. But we had to move every two years to stay hidden. When I started high school we finally stopped moving and I could finally feel relaxed.

Three years of high school later I graduate top of my class and got excepted into the best arts and design university in Tokyo with a scholarship. I was into theater and designed all the costumes for each play we did in high school. I also designed a ton of dresses and outfits, along with all the props which got me the scholarship and a job working at the theater in Tokyo; to them and the university I was going to be known as Amaya Suzuya, my mom let me pick my new identity this time and I picked my real first name(she named me Amaya because of my natural black hair and deep blue eyes) and Rei's last name to honor him; I wondered every day if he was still alive or if that crazy bitch had killed him; mom believes she probably killed him but i still have hope that maybe he escaped.

p Two weeks before my first semester mom had purchased an apartment near campus for me and moved all of my things. My best friend Rema planned the best going away party for all of our high school friends. There was food, boys and booze. Life seemed so normal, so human. I was having a great time until I spotted a dove snooping around the Neighbor's house. Half way though our celebrations I was leaning on the balcony when my phone began to ring I snuck into the bathroom and answered it. "Pretend to be drunk." My mom said into my ear.

"Why?" I whispered into the phone.

"Just do it Amaya, I want you act drunk and leave the house make your way home as if your drunk but go the opposite direction then turn towards home make it look good ok?"

"Is this about the doves?" I asked

She sighed and said "Yes, now please do everything I say."

"Okay mom." I replied before hanging up the phone and making my way out of the bathroom. After that I began slurring my words and stumbling all over the place. I even knocked over a few of my friends drinks and fell onto the floor.

"Juiri? You should go to bed your drunk." Rema said as she helped me up from the floor. (Juiri was my fake name)

"Iiiiii'mmmmm Fffffffiiinnnneeee." I said as I stumbled towards the front door.

I made my way out side and stumbled down the steps to Rema's front gate.

"Where are you going?' shouted Rema from the door

"Getttttennnnsssssssooomeaiiiiiiirrrrr!" I slured back

"Okay but if your not back in ten minutes I'm sending Jett out to get you."

"Fiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee!" I shouted as a stumbled through her gate and fell to the ground. I giggled and stood back up.

"Boy am I good?" I thought to myself as i faked a trip and struggled to stand back up again. I made it looked like I realized I was going the wrong way and turned which caused another fake trip. When i rounded the corner my mom jumped down from the roof of a building in front of me. She was wearing her ghoul mask and started stalking me like she did with her pray. When she got close enough to grab me she whispered "Play along ok? I'll explain everything later."

So i continued to pretend to be drunk and took a fake drunk swing at her, while cursing for her to get out of my way. She laughed before throwing me over her shoulder and jumping back up onto the buildings. She lost the doves in the forest and made her way back to our house.

"We only have an hour before they find us so listen closely." She said as she set me down.

"Wait you knew this was going to happen didn't you?" I asked

"Yes baby, I did. It was only a matter of time before they found me."

"Is that why you moved my stuff to my apartment near the school and asked me to stay with Rema for the last week?"

She nodded her head and said " I figured they'd mistake you for her sister or something and I made it look like I was picking you out as my next victim by following you the last twenty four hours; now lets get back to the plan. We are going to pretend you are a human and i just took you to be my meal. I'm going to have to roughen you up a bit okay?"

she rummaged through some drawers. She pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid in it and injected it into my arm.

"What was in that?" i asked

"Rc suppressant. It'll wear off in about 24 to 28 hours or so. Can't have you healing like a ghoul now can we?" she replied

She then handed me a small bottle of rum and said "Down this."

"Huh?" i questioned as I slowly took the bottle and opened it.

"They think you are intoxicated. Remember?"

"Oh right." I said before chugging the bottle.

"Now your going to have to try to fight back a little and I apologize in advance for the pain your going to be in; this is going to hurt a lot but I promise not to hurt you enough for any surgeries or damage any vital organs. We must do this in order to trick them into believing you are my victim, listen closely and remember everything I say okay?"

I nodded in response as she quickly began packing my tiny book bag with a shirt, a pair of shorts, some flip flops, my Id as Juiri Hizen, my wallet full of cash, and a hooded sweater.

"First they are going to take you to the hospital for treatment. What ever you do try not to loose consciousness so that you can figure out where the stairs and elevators are, the doves will want to interview you. Once that is all over wait until dark and when no one is paying attention to you I want you to sneak to the nearest stairs; the doves always take the elevators so avoid them. Change your clothes in the stairwell and remove the iv. Make your way to the exit. Once on the street blend in with the crowd get to the train station and take the train to the forth ward find an old mom and pop convenience store; look for one without cameras. Get some dye for your hair, scissors, a hat and some sunglasses. Sneak into their washroom and dye your hair and cut it. Clean everything up and take it with you leave no evidence. Put on the hat and sunglasses, then make your way to the twenty ward and find the coffee shop called Anteiku; ask for Renji Yomo. You remember Renji don't you?

An image of a tall silver haired man with facial hair flashed through my mind. "I think so" I replied. I remembered mom having a male friend but i was pretty sure he wasn't really a relative.

"You know? Uncle Renji?" She made this pouty/grumpy looking face and covered her chin with a piece of her hair to mimic the man and more memories of him surfaced in my mind; like him pushing me on a swing and buying me a cute baby doll when I was five. Also him giving me my ghoul mask when I was eleven. It was a mask the looked like a broken porcelain doll that covered most of my face but kept my ghoul eye exposed. The eye covering my human eye was a sad looking blue eye with big eyelashes and a teardrop under it. The lips were a bright red and the non broken cheek was painted to look like blush.

"Yes, yes I remember uncle Renji now." I replied

"Good." she said "He'll know who you are the minute he sees you. You'll need flesh once the Rc Suppressors wear off and he can help you with that."

She glanced over at the clock then said "We don't have much time left so let's begin."

"Wait what will happen to you? Promise me they wont kill you!" I shouted at her

"Calm down! They won't kill me; they are coming to take me to cochlea, I know way too much information on the other ghouls for them to kill me." She replied as she pulled me into a hug. I prepared myself for the beating I was about to get. It started out like all the sparing lessons she had given me since the Big mama incident; but soon became more and more violent as the minutes passed. She used her kagune to slash at my arms and legs. She then picked me up with her Kagune and threw me down the stairs and into a few walls before smashing my face on the coffee table. At one point I know I lost consciousness cause she shook me back awake.

"Sorry." I said as I shook my head.

"No, I'm sorry for having to do this to you." She replied with a pained look on her face . she then dislocated my left shoulder; which caused me to let out an ear piercing scream.

"They're here." She said before spinning me around so that my back was too her, she then wrapped her arms and legs around me and used her kagune to hold the two of us up; she then bit into my right shoulder and tore a large chunk out just as the doves broke down the door.

There were six doves that entered the house. I only got a good look at the two in the front one was a tall handsome man with black hair and teal eyes. Standing next to him was a scary looking old man with sunken eyes, long stringy white hair and the most frightening grin on his face. My whole body stiffened at the sight of him.

"Don't worry they are here to take me to Cochlea. Not kill me." My mom whispered into my ear. "I love you Amaya."

"Let the girl go Tiger Lily!" shouted the dark haired man as he pushed the button on his briefcase


	2. Chapter 2

My mother laughed and stabbed me with one of her kagune petals; which caused the younger Dove get angry. His quinque was a large club with a long handle. He swung it towards my mother's kagune petals but she ducked out of the way and shoved me towards him at the same time. He dropped his quinque to catch me and we both fell to the floor. His colleagues charged at my mother but she threw them all back while the creepy old man just stood back and watched. The CCG agent I landed on the floor with tried to get up and join back into the fight but I grabbed his coat and said "Please help me." With the most pained and frightened look I could make.

"Amon, why don't you take the girl to one of the medic vehicles?" said the old man. He was frighteningly calm with his arms crossed behind his back and that creepy smile of his.

"But what about the ghoul?" he said as he stood up.

"I shall retrieve her." He replied with a scary smile. He opened his briefcase and out came his quinque. The Amon guy blocked my view as he picked be up bridal style and began walking towards the exit of the house I had lived in for the last three years. As he was exiting the front door I looked back to see my mother fighting the old man. My heart was breaking cause I knew that would be the last time that I saw her.

Out side I was loaded into a military style vehicle. The medics were frantic and shouting back and forth to the driver I was drifting in and out of consciousness and fought to stay awake. They placed an air mask over my face and ripped what was left of my sleeve off. When I saw the IV needle I prayed it would go into my arm. Ghouls skin tends to be hard enough to bend steel. It went in smoothly thanks to the Rc suppressants running through my system. When I saw the other medic holding a needle, I panicked thinking it may be a sedative; so I reached up with the arm I could still use and pulled the mask down before saying "I have allergies, check my bag."

"Bag?" questioned the medic. He frantically searched for it before the Amon guy handed it to him. I hadn't even realized he had climbed in next to me. At that point I must have lost consciousness because I was startled awake by the jolt of the stretcher hitting the ground at the hospital. I frantically looked around trying to get my bearings and see if I could figure out and escape route for later. When the stretcher reached the door a Doctor and two nurses grabbed the stretcher and the Doctor said "We'll take her from here inspectors."

They wheeled me down a few halls, the doctor was shouting instructions to the nurses. We reached an empty room and he had the nurses go get what I assumed were items he needed to fix me up.

Once we were alone he said "Don't worry, I'm an old friend of your mothers; I'll take care of you. First things first we need to reset your shoulder, seems it is dislocated."

The nurses came back with a bunch of things in their arms and laid them on a table next to me.

"Can you sit up?" asked the first nurse. I tried but failed; I was far too weak to sit up on my own. The two of them then helped me into a sitting position and helped remove what was left of my shirt. When the second nurse saw the extent of my wounds she covered her mouth in horror. The doctor began naming off the extent of my wounds and writing them down on a chart along with my name (the fake one) age birthdate, height and weight. The nurses removed my skirt, shoes and socks; when they went for my underwear and bra the doctor said "No need to remove her undergarments for now lets get her shoulder back into place and the lacerations stitched up; the wound on her shoulder will need to be cleaned, disinfected and then dressed."

"Yes doctor." They said in unison. The three of them set to work on all of my cuts and lacerations. I screamed bloody murder when they reset my shoulder into place. I had lost so much blood that I passed out after they reset my shoulder at least I like to think it was the blood loss but it might have just been from the pain.

When I opened my eyes, I came face to face with the creepy old CCG dove. I screamed and nearly jumped out of the bed. The younger dark haired man stopped me and I winced in pain from the sudden movement.

"Oh? Seems I frightened the poor girl Amon." Said creepy man.

I took a few seconds to compose myself before replying "Sorry inspector?"

"Mado."

"Right, inspector Mado. I thought you were a Ghoul coming to finish me off for a few seconds." I replied. He looked at me like he was insulted and appalled I would mistake him for a ghoul.

"Relax your safe here." said the younger dove.

"Amon why don't you interview the girl, seems she is more comfortable around you." Said inspector Mado as he walked towards the door.

"So you had some questions for me?" I asked.

"Right." He said before sitting back down into the chair next to the bed. He took out a small note book and said "First miss?"

"Hizen. Juiri Hizen sir."

"Please call me inspector Amon."

"Alright."

"What do you remember about the attack?"

"Everything!" I said in my head

but I replied "Not much. I'm afraid I won't be much help to you inspector; I was so drunk last night that I only remember bits and pieces."

"It's okay Miss Hizen, could you please tell me what you do remember."

"Um okay. Let's see; I remember being thrown over her shoulder, the forest and being thrown down a flight of stairs; I remember being in a lot of pain and frightened for my life as I ran from her and I remember her biting my shoulder. Oh god I'm not going to turn into a ghoul am I?" I made the most horrified face I could muster.

"God no. It's impossible for a human to turn into a ghoul!" he said.

"Thank god." I replied fake relieved. The doctor entered the room and grabbed my chart.

"I should get back to headquarters." he said before getting up from the chair and walking to the door. "Is there anything else you remember about last night?"

"Yeah. Your face, wait your the guy who saved me."

He nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life." I said. He looked back and smiled before exiting the room.

The doctor walked over and shut the door before saying "Tonight around eight, I am going to distract the nurses so that you can sneak out of the hospital. The investigators will figure out your identity is fake and come back to ask questions. Did your mother tell you an exit plan for the hospital."

I nodded.

"Good. I suggest you rest up for the rest of the day and prepare for this evening. You'll here a page for a code blue, wait for two minutes then sneak out. The stairs are at the end of the hall to the left."

"Thanks for your help." I said as he walked towards the door.

"Don't mention it kid, I've been helping your mother hide you since you were born." He winked at me and walked out of the room.

"What did he mean by that? Was he the one who helped my mother with fake documents for me my whole life?" I wondered

I spent the rest of the morning sleeping until a nurse came in with a tray of food and woke me up. After I ate I climbed out of bed; I wanted to make sure I was strong enough to at least stand and try to walk around a bit. I made it to the bathroom and back before a nurse came in to check on me and clear away the dishes. I want back to sleep to rest up for the rest of the day; I knew the nurse would be back to bring me supper so I didn't have to worry about sleeping through the code blue. After she cleared away the dishes from supper, I quickly changed into the clothes my mother had packed and thought about my escape. I decided to make it look like a ghoul had crashed through the window and taken me. That way the CCG would assume I was dead. I shredded the curtains for the window as well as the ones that go around the bed. I then flipped all the furniture as quietly as I could and broke off a few legs. when I heard the code blue called I took the window pane out and smashed the glass all over the floor; I then slowly pulled the IV from my arm and busted the bag all over the floor, then snuck out of the room. I made my way to the stair way and down the first two flights of stairs to the second floor; that's when I heard voices coming from the floor below.

I quietly opened the door to the second floor and slipped behind it. Once the voices passed I took a peek out the small window to see Inspector Amon and a white haired man; whom I knew to be the white reaper going up towards my floor.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. I ran to the elevator and hit the ground button. I knew I'd never make it outside if I continued down the stairs. Once the elevator reached the ground floor I walked to the entrance just as an alarm sounded I slipped through the front door and out onto the sidewalk. I blended into the flow of the crowd.

I made it to the train station and bought a ticket to the 4th ward. About half way through the train ride, I began feeling the pain from my shoulder and wounds.

"Doc must have given me pain meds in the IV." I thought to myself.

By the time the train stopped at my stop I was struggling to keep it together. I slowly made my way off the train and out on the street. I made it to the mom and pop shop and bought the supplies I needed to dye my hair. I grabbed the darkest color dye they had as well as a pair of scissors and a hat; then slipped into their bathroom. I cut my long hair to just below my shoulder and dyed it; which was hard to do with only one good arm. I then cleaned up as best I could and gathered everything into the shopping bag before pulling the hat on and putting my hood up.

After I left the store, I realized it was dark out and I was being followed by a ghoul. I knew I must have smelled like a tasty snack thanks to all the bleeding wounds I had so I stayed in a well populated area until I got back to the train station. Normally to ghouls I smell like nothing, literally nothing. My mom spend years mixing chemicals and natural herbs to develop a mixture that could be apply to a necklace that hides my smell from ghouls. It's one of the reasons I have been able to live a relatively normal life up until now. Unfortunately no amount of the mixture will hide the fact that I am bleeding.

I hopped on to the train going to the 20th ward. I had to find that coffee shop and find Renji. When the train stopped at the 20th ward I quickly hopped off and found the nearest security guard.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to know where a coffee shop called Anteiku is?"

"No I'm afraid not, but the security guard at the front door might, he's worked this ward for twenty years."

"Thanks." I replied before walking away, I was tapped on the shoulder by a peachy orange hair lady. I held back a wince of pain and turned towards her.

"Excuse me miss, did you say you were looking for Anteiku?" I knew she was a ghoul and couldn't be trusted but I nodded to her.

"My mom's friend works there and I was supposed to go meet him but got lost."

"I myself am meeting friends there, would you care to tag along?" she said

I took a few seconds to weight my options. One: the creepy ghoul was still following me, I could see him peeking out from the corner. Two: I had no idea where the coffee shop was but the ghoul standing before me did and offered to take me there. Three: She's a ghoul who might attack and eat me.

"Are you coming?" she said as she pushed the door open.

I sighed and followed her out. We walked in silence for a while but my pain was becoming obvious as I had to stop a few times to lean on a wall. At one point my legs gave out and the ghoul stopped me from falling on my face. She sat me down on a near by bench and said "If your this injured you should have stayed at the hospital."

At first I wondered how she knew until I saw the bracelet on my wrist.

"Wasn't an option." I finally managed to say

"This friend of your mother's you said he works at Anteiku. What's his name?" she asked. "It'll be easier to find him if I know his name."

"Ren..." I never go to finish answering her as I was yanked off the bench by a kagune and dragged into the near by alleyway.

The ghoul that had been following me slammed me into the wall then dropped me on the ground.

"Let her go!" said the orange haired ghoul lady.

"I saw her first!" he yelled

"I don't care, she's with me." She said back

The two of them began to fight, I was struggling to stay conscious once again. The orange hair lady screamed out then landed on the ground in front of me. She had a hole in her chest from our attacker and was bleeding profusely; who was now stalking towards us.

"So this is how it all ends?" I thought to myself. I was about to close my eyes when the ghouls head came flying clean off his shoulders and standing next to him was Renji with his arms stretched out and covered in the mans blood.

He helped the orange haired lady up off the ground and said "It's not like you to pick a fight with low lifes Itori.

"I was trying to save the young lady over there." She said motioning towards me.

"Amaya, what are you doing here? Where's Tusbaki?" he said as he helped me up off the ground.

"Wait you know her?" Itori said to Renji.

"Cochlea. She's been take to Cochlea." I said before stumbling forward he caught me and picked me up bridal style. The last thing I heard was him curse under his breath before I finally passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was lying on a couch and I could see and hear Itori and Renji talking in the nearby kitchen. They were having a hushed conversation but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As soon as Renji noticed I was awake he motioned for them to have their conversation else were. I sat up slowly and realized I was starving, like on the verge of becoming a flesh crazed ghoul starving.

"Guess the Rc suppressants must have worn off finally." I thought before I made a mad dash to the fridge knocking over the coffee table and a few dishes off the counter on the way.

I yanked open the fridge and scarfed down the first piece of flesh I found, then the second and I was going for a third when I spotted a jar full of eyeballs. I plopped myself down in front of the fridge and popped an eyeball into my mouth. I really liked the eyeballs the most, they weren't messy like bloody flesh and they popped like a grape when you bit into them.

I had just popped a second eyeball into my mouth when Renji and Itori walked back into the kitchen

"What in the hell?" said Renji as he walked into the kitchen. I looked at the two of them out of the corner of my eye which I could tell was in full on Kakugan mode.

"Guess she is a ghoul after all." Said Itori as she righted the coffee table.

"Sorry." I said "The Rc suppressants wore off and I went a little crazy."

"Rc suppressors! Who gave you those?" said Renji as he knelt down in front of me.

"Mom." I replied as I popped another eyeball into my mouth.

Renji stood and held out his hand for me to take; he then helped me up off the floor and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I plopped down with the jar of eyeballs while he cleaned up the glass from the broken dishes I had knocked off the counter.

"I really am sorry about the mess." I said

"Weren't you saving those eyeballs for Uta?" Itori asked

I looked down at the jar and said "Sorry."

"It's fine, I'll get him more."

Renji then turned to Itori and said "Speaking of Uta weren't you supposed to be meeting him here? why don't you head down stairs?"

"Um we were both meeting you here to go out remember?" she replied "Besides my outfit is ruined now."

"Oh right, well at least have him take you home, he's probably waiting for us down stairs."

"I'm not going down there looking like this." She replied "Let me use your shower."

He sighed and went back to cleaning the kitchen and Itori went down the hall to what I guessed must have been the washroom. When he was done cleaning the kitchen he came out and asked me to quickly tell him what happened. I guessed that he didn't want Itori to hear us so I gave him the quickest explanation that I could. I was interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing; he checked the message then said "I'll be right back. I have to go meet our friend down stairs and maybe find you and Itori some clean clothes."

"I don't think you need to worry about clothes for her, she seems pretty comfortable nude." I replied while pointing behind him. He turned around to see Itori walking down the hall toward us completely nude with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Jesus Christ Itori put something on!" he shouted before racing to her and shoving her into a room.

He came back down the hall and said "I'll be right back, feel free to get cleaned up while I'm gone."

Itori came back out of the room wearing what I assumed was one of Renji's shirts and sat down on the couch next to me.

"So you really are Tusbaki's daughter?" she asked

"Yep."

"You don't really look like her much."

"She always said I look like my father."

"Oh? And who is he?"

"Couldn't tell ya." I replied "She never told me his name. Or anything about him really."

It wasn't like I was going to tell her the truth; I didn't trust her enough with the truth that my father was human and a CCG agent. I never did learn his name; mom kept that information well hidden.

The two of us sat in silence until I asked "You knew my mom from before I was born right?"

"Yeah back when I was living in the forth ward with my friends in our teens, she took care of us. She was like the mother none of us had even though she was only four or five years older then us. We all thought she died when she vanished, but she contacted Renji about nine years ago and told him about you. I didn't even know she was alive or that you existed until tonight."

"Another lie." I thought "Renji knew about me since my mom found out she was pregnant, he helped her out a lot; but I guess he didn't want Itori to know."

There was a knock at the door. Itori opened it and other the other side stood a purple haired teen holding some clothes in her hands. She glared at me from the door before handing the clothes to Itori and walking away.

"Guess that's my cue to go get cleaned up." I said as Itori handed me the clothes. I went into the bathroom but my shoulder was still healing from being dislocated then relocated and I was struggling to get my top off. I stuck my head out the door and said "Itori? Could I ask you for some help? I can't get my shirt off."

"Sure." She said as she entered the bathroom. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I had a dislocated shoulder, it's still healing." I replied as she helped me pull my shirt off.

"Dear god! Who did this to you?" she shouted when she got a look at me. I was covered in bandages from the shoulder down and I had bruises every where. Luckily half of the lacerations had already started to heal; the other half were not healing at all and the bite on my shoulder would probably take a few days to heal.

"I can't believe you were able to make it all the way here like that." She said as she helped me remove bandage after bandage.

Suddenly the door flung open and in barged Renji. "I heard shouting. What's going on in..." his sentence died when he realized the scene in front of him.

"What the hell Renji? Get out!" shouted Itori as she shoved him towards the door.

"I...Um...Ah...But...Oh god...Sorry." He said as he looked away from me.

"I'll be down the hall if you need more help ok Hun." She said as she followed him out and shut the door behind her.

I stood in the shower for longer then I intended and just cried. I was in pain, alone with strangers and missed my mom. Could I even trust these people? I had only remember meeting Renji a handful of times in my life and I didn't know Itori at all. I had never felt more lonely in my entire life.

"What a baby? Get it together Amaya!" I thought to myself as I stepped out of the shower, After I dried off I looked through the bathroom until I found some bandages to cover the wounds that hadn't healed yet. I really hoped that they'd be mostly gone with in the next day or two. I had a feeling that some of the Rc Suppressants were still in my system and that's why it was taking so long to heal.

I looked over the clothes the girl had left for me. It was a cute purple skater skirt and a teal off the shoulder sweater not really my true style and a bit tight, I was a bit bustier then the purple haired girl; but they'd do until I could get to my apartment. I exited the bathroom and made my way back to the living room, the jar of eyeballs was still on the coffee table so I sat down on the couch and munched away on what was left of them. I could here Renji and Itori talking in another room so I turned on the tv so I didn't feel like I was eavesdropping.

I must have fallen asleep shortly after that. When I opened my eyes again the room was filled with sunlight; I was covered with a nice thick warm blanket and a long dark haired girl was setting a cup of coffee on the coffee table.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said

"It's okay, do you know what time it is?" I asked

"Oh um yeah it's ten am." She replied

"Um Mr. Yomo asked me to bring you a coffee." She finally said to break the silence.

"Oh thanks." I said as I picked up the cup.

"Well I should get back to work now." She turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you know where Renji is now?" I asked

"He's out running errands for Mr. Yoshimura." She replied before shutting the door behind her. I finished the coffee she left for me before making my way to Renji's fridge. My wounds still weren't fully healed; my shoulder was still killing me and I was still hungry for human flesh. I just hoped Renji didn't mind me eating so much of his food. I ate a few pieces he had wrapped up in the fridge before making my way back to the couch. Since I had absolutely nothing to do until Renji came back, I decided to go through the items left in my tiny book bag. It felt pretty heavy for not having much in it, I reached in and pulled out mom's ghoul mask. The minute I saw it I hugged it to my chest and burst into tears. All these negative thoughts kept repeating them selves in my head. "I'm alone, all alone! I don't want to be alone! My mother's gone. I'm never going to see her again. I have no one. No friends, no family. I can't be alone!"

I have no idea how long I sat there like that but eventually Renji was standing in front of me, He pulled me into a hug. After a few minutes I took a step back, looked up at him and said

"Would it be okay for me to stay here for a while longer?"

"Actually Yoshimura and I think you should stay here at Anteiku; there's an empty apartment at the end of the hall, you've never lived by yourself before and I don't think it's a good idea considering you've lived like a human most of your life."

"Are you sure that it's okay? What about the apartment mom got me?"

I've already taken care of everything, your mother asked me to look after you last week when I helped her move your things. I took the liberty of moving them here this morning, I hope that's okay with you."

I nodded in response because I didn't think I could answer him with out my voice cracking.

"Anteiku is a place where we help each other out, kind of like a family."

"I won't be alone here." I thought to myself

"Do you want to go see your new home?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

I smiled and followed him down the hall.

There was an old man standing in front of the door; my door he was holding a key out to me and said "Welcome to Anteiku Amaya."

I took the keys from the older gentleman and opened the door; I walked into the small entryway which lead into the living room. There was a small couch and comfy looking chair that faced a big fifty inch television. Behind the couch sat my sketching table and my sowing machine along with my mannequin and behind that was a large window with a bench seat for reading. Next to the living room was a small kitchen filled with boxes of my stuff ready to be unpacked. On the other side of the kitchen was a small hallway that lead to a small bathroom; a small closet with a washer and dryer in it and bedroom.

"How much will the rent be?" I asked

"Don't worry about it?" replied Renji

"All I ask for in return is that you help out at the café when ever you can." Said Mr. Yoshimura

"Oh yeah sure I can do that. I only have classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, I meet the theater director on Thursdays and do all the work from home except for the actors fittings, final dress rehearsal and show I am totally free."

"Why don't we let the girl get settled in." said Renji as he ushered Yoshimura towards the door.

"Thanks again." I said as he shut the door behind them.

I spend the rest of the day unpacking boxes and setting up my new apartment. Once I found my boxes marked clothing I changed out of the clothes given to me from the purple haired girl into a black suspender skater skirt, an off the shoulder black crop top with skulls on it, my thigh high black skull tights and a pair of black Doc marten boots. My hair was a disaster so I put it into a pony tail and headed down stairs to the café for a bit to eat.

I exited the building and re-entered the café using the front door; I didn't want everyone to know I was living upstairs. I took a window seat in the back of the café and tried not to laugh at all the ghouls; who were now staring at me. I took a look around the cute café and saw that the angry purple haired girl and the long dark hair girl behind the counter. A waiter blocked my view of them and asked if I'd like to order. He had light brown hair that was styled in a pompadour and his name tag read Enji.

"Um yes Enji I would like sandwiches and a mocha please."

"Right away miss." He said as he made his way back to the counter.

Before he came back with my food Itori slipped into the chair across from me and said "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better. Listen I never got a chance to thank you for helping me."

"Don't mention it." She replied with a smile.

"Oh miss Itori can I get you anything?" asked the waiter when he came back with my food and mocha.

"Sure the usual Enji." She replied he returned rather quickly with her coffee and the two of us sat in silence while I picked at my sandwiches. I felt hungry but I realized it wasn't for human food and I blamed it on the wounds that still weren't fully healed.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of the window and realized I wanted a change. I wanted to finally be myself and not the persona I had been for the last three years. I turned to Itori and asked "Do you know where I can go and get my hair fixed, maybe a tattoo or piercing?"

She stood up from the table and said "Follow me." On our way out she handed Enji our cash and said "Tell Renji I'll have her back in one piece."

We made our way to the fourteenth ward and into a closed bar named Helter Skelter.

"Like it?" Itori asked as she poured two glasses of what looked like wine. "It's my place." She handed me one of the glasses of blood wine; then grabbed her phone and called a few people. Three hours later and I had myself a brand new nose ring along with two red hoop spider bites that I had crisscrossed into an x on the right side of my lip; my right ear now sported a daith, a orbital conch, a helix and two lobe piercings. My left ear sported Tragus, an industrial and two lobe piercings. I had tiger lilies and red spider lilies along with my mothers name in Latin tattooed all over my left arm and a bat hanging upside down tattoo on my right leg. Itori helped find a box of dye that matched my natural hair color and cut it a little shorter so it wasn't so uneven. I had her leave my bangs longer so I could cover my human eye when needed and pinned them back with a giant red skull clip. We spent the rest of the night hanging out with the tattoo artist and drinking at her bar

I woke up the next day to my phone ringing and 7 missed calls; I was laying on the floor of Helter Skelter and Itori was passed out in a chair by the bar. "Man we must have drank a lot last night." I thought to myself.

I sat up and glanced at my phone and saw that I had 3 missed calls from Renji and 4 missed calls from my boss at the theater Director Watanabe; I forgot that I was supposed to go into work today to go over the designs and the props for the upcoming production. I quickly jumped to my feet and dialed his number.

Instead of saying hello he shouted "SUZUYA! Where the hell are you it's eleven am?"

"Sorry sir, I'll head right over sir, I must have over slept." I answered

I ran from the building and waved down the first cab I saw.

"Tokyo Theater please." I said to the cab driver as I climbed into the back seat.

When I finally arrived at the theater it was eleven thirty and Director Watanabe was pacing back and forth in front of the building; he looked very angry and was sweating a lot. He motioned for me to follow him into the building and then in to his office. He had all of my designs for the up coming production laid out across his desk.

He motioned for me to sit down then said "I approved all of your designs but we now need masks to go with the costumes. The CCG chairman changed the location and wants us to preform during his annual masquerade ball in December."

"But… I… I've never made masks before and there isn't a lot of time left for me to test it out."

"That's okay I have a guy. He's made masks for us before; let me find his card."

He searched his desk and pulled out a business card and handed it to me. I flipped it over and read Hysy Art Mask Studio an address and a phone number with the name Uta scribbled in black ink below it.

"Go see Uta, tell him I sent you and that we need the masks asap; here take your designs with you and the actors measurements too; he'll need their head measurements, you did take their head measurements didn't you?"

"Yes sir I also have full profiles for each of them as well as photos of them to go with each costume."

"Good now get going."

"You want me to go right now?" I asked

"Time is of the essence so yes. Go, go." He replied as he shooed me from his office.

I caught a cab outside the theater to the 4th ward. The cab stopped in the middle of a busy looking shopping district of the 4th ward.

"Umm this isn't the address I gave you." I said to the driver.

"This is as far as I go." He replied "Go down two blocks and down the ally to your left then down another block you'll see Hysy on your left. Good luck."

"Excuse me?"

"Look kid this isn't the safest neighbourhood; I ain't going any further now get out."

"But….."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

I quickly got out of the cab and he sped away tires squealing and all; he didn't even wait for me to dig out the money for the fare. As I walked down the street I noticed the area did look a bit sketchier and there were more ghouls hanging round then I was comfortable with. They were all eyeing me as I passed; luckily none of them approached me.

I finally found the sign for Hysy right where the cab driver said it'd be and walked down the dark stairs to the door. The sign said open so I walked right in. There were cases filled with masks and half torso stands with masks of them and a lot displayed right on the walls. To the far left there was a work station with a sketching stand; there was a chair with a small four drawer cabinet next to it in the middle of the room and what looked to be a door to the far right which I assumed went to a storage room or something and a partition separated what looked like another small work area in the far right back corner. There didn't seem to be anyone around so I slowly made my way around the room checking out all the masks until I spotted one that looked just like my mothers on the far wall. I soon found myself standing right in front of it, I knew I had the real one back at home but for some reason seeing it displayed on the wall made me tear up a bit.

I slowly reached my hand out to touch it; when I was a few short inches way a tattooed hand reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the mask.

"No touching the masks." A calm manly voice whispered into my ear .

"Sorry," I replied as I pulled my hand away from the stranger. I took a few seconds to look the man over; first off he was a ghoul, I could smell him the minute I walked in; secondly he was tall and handsome, with pale skin that was covered in tattoos and piercing, his hair was black and styled in an under cut. I took a few steps away from him when I saw his eyes in what I thought was full kakugan and bumped into the stand behind me; causing it and myself to fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. Your eyes startled me."

"My eyes? Oh I'm sorry, it's just ink; I had them tattooed." He replied while reaching a hand out to me.

"Yeah right!" I thought to myself. "I know a kakugan when I see one."

He helped me off the fool before picking the stand I had knocked over; while I picked up my folder and papers I had dropped when I fell.

He inspected the stand and the masked and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for any damages." I said

"May I ask what brings you to my shop?" He asked as he took the damaged mask off the stand.

"Oh right; um Director Watanabe sent me from the Tokyo theater to ask you to make some masks for the upcoming production we are putting on for the Doves...I mean the CCG in December."

I handed him the folder with all of my designs and measurements for each actor as well as a photo of each actor and a brief description of each character and tried to ignore the fact that when I messed up and said doves he narrowed his eyes. Only ghouls called the CCG agents doves and I just made a slip up and called them that.

"Not interested." He said after he closed the file and handed it back to me.

"WHAT? NO! please you have to, If you don't I'll loose my job. Please."

Uta smiled and said "Just kidding." before took back the folder and looked through the files once more

"I'll need to speak with the designer a few times while creating the masks, is there a number to reach him at?"

I giggled and said "That'd be me and my card is in the folder; I'm Amaya by the way."

"You made these?" he said while holding out my designs.

I blushed and nodded yes, he was about to say something when the bell on the door jingled and in walked two loud mouthed ghouls. I thought I heard him curse under his breath before he put himself between me and the ghouls. The two of them were leering at me like two perverts; It made my skin crawl.

"Ah Marco and Joules it's about time you got here I've been waiting for you all morning." Uta said to the taller of the two ghouls. "Why don't you two take a seat in the back room while I see my previous client out."

The nasty short one said "Hey pretty girl, why not stay a while?" and winked at me. Uta glared at him and shook his head before turning to me. "I'll call you about the masks in a few days ok?"

He walked me to the door and just as I was stepping out my phone rang; I stopped walking and pulled the phone from my pocket. I looked down to Renji's name flashing across the screen.

"Shit I totally forgot to call him!" I screamed in my head.

I realized Uta was looking down at my phone while leaning on the door frame with his legs and arms crossed.

"You going to answer that?" he said

"Yeah I probably should." I said before letting out a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know in the comments if yoou like this point of view or not. I'llkeep trying to write it this way if i get enough interest.

Third person view (Kind Uta's? I don't know)

Uta was irritated the damn fool Marco had called him early in the morning demanding that he fix his mask immediately. Now here he sat waiting for the idiot to show up and he hadn't even had a coffee yet. When the bell on the door to the shop finally jingled Uta made his way down the stairs from his apartment above. He slowly opened the door and spotted a girl standing just inside the door to his shop.

"How unexpected?" he thought to himself

He took a deep breath but smelt nothing; this girl standing in his shop didn't smell of human or ghoul in fact the only smells he got from her were hair dye and shampoo. She was completely unaware that he was watching her; she was too focused on a tiger mask on the wall opposite to her. She was a pretty cute and tiny little thing, he guessed she was 5 foot 1 maybe 5 foot 2; she was wearing a black suspender skater skirt and a skull print off the shoulder crop top that showed off her stomach and her cute little bat belly button ring, skull thigh high tights and doc marten boots. Her clothes appeared to have been slept in, they were slightly wrinkled. Uta especially loved the angsty, pained look on the girls face and the tears in her deep blue eyes were really setting him off. He began fantasying about things he'd like to do to the girl but was quickly brought back to reality when she suddenly moved towards the masks on the far wall.

"She's not going to touch them, surely she saw the sign!" he thought

But the girl continued to reach out towards the tiger mask. In a flash Uta moved to stop her; he reached out and gently pulled her hand away before whispered "No touching the masks." Into her ear. He realized she still didn't smell of ghoul or human and he still only smelt shampoo and hair dye. It intrigued him.

"Sorry." She said before pulling her hand away from his. When her beautiful deep blue eyes finally met his she freaked out and stepped away from him. He tried to catch her as she tripped over the stand behind her but failed and she tumbled to the floor along with it.

"I'm so sorry. Your eyes startled me." She said

"My eyes? Oh I'm sorry, it's just ink I had them tattooed " he replied while reaching a hand out to help her off the floor. The look in her eyes told him she didn't believe him. He helped her up off the floor then picked up the now damaged stand. He sighed and shook his head he was already slightly annoyed this morning now this girl broke his favourite stand and mask.

"I'm sorry I'll pay for any damages." she said

Uta wondered what the hell she was doing at his shop anyways, not wanting to come off as rude he politely asked "May I ask what brings you to my shop?"

"Oh right. Um Director Watanabe sent me from the Tokyo Theatre to ask you to make some masks for an upcoming production we are putting on the doves...I mean the CCG in December." She replied

"She called them Doves." Uta thought. "How interesting?"

She handed Uta a folder filled with costume designs as well as photos of all the actors with measurement and a brief description of each character. After looking it over for a few minutes Uta said "Not interested." And handed the folder back to the girl. The emotions that filled the girls eyes at that moment excited Uta; first came shock, then anger, then worry. he wanted to see her reaction it turned him on and boy what a show she gave him.

"WHAT? NO! Please you have to, if you don't I'll loose my job. Please." She said in a complete panic.

"Damn the things she's doing to me!" He thought to himself. "Damn you sadistic clown!"

He smiled and said "Just kidding." Before snatching the folder back from her. He took another look at the designs and thought "Wow these are really good designs." The theatre director must have finally took his advice and hired a new costume designer.

"I'll need to speak to the designer a few times while creating the masks, is there a number to reach hi at?" Uta asked after several minutes of going over the design details. He had no idea that the small girl before him was the designer, he thought she was just the errand girl.

The girl before him giggled clearly amused before saying "That'd be me and my card is in the folder; I'm Amaya by the way."

"You made these?" He asked while holding the designs out to her.

Uta was shocked, he never expected this girl to be old enough to be a designer let alone this talented. She was beginning to intrigue him more and more by the minute. She was an enigma; a puzzle he wanted, no needed to solve. Plus she was his type looks wise. He couldn't remember the last time someone peaked his interest even a tiny bit. Something was string inside him; something that frightened him, especially now that she blushing. Uta was sure weather he wanted to kiss her or take a giant bite out of her. Both thoughts excited him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the jingling of the bell on his door. Marco and his brother Joules had finally arrived. Uta knew how the two loud mouthed ghouls would react to Amaya immediately. He cursed under his breath when they spotted her standing next to him. The way they were looking at her made him surprisingly angry. It startled him that she was creating such emotions to stir in such this short of a time period. He instinctively put himself between her and the brothers before saying "Ah Marco and Joules it's about time you got here, I've been waiting for you all morning. Why don't you two take a seat in the back room while I see my previous client out?"

"Hey pretty girl, why not stay a while? We could have some fun together." Said Joules with a wink.

"SHE'S MINE!" Uta thought to himself as he glared at the short ghoul. "Wait! What? Where did that come from?" he thought

He shook his head at the ghoul before turning back to Amaya and saying "I'll call you about the masks in a few days. Okay?"

He walked her to the door and just as she was stepping out her phone rang. She stopped walking to pull the phone from her pocket and Uta peeked to see who was calling his girl. "Stop thinking that!" he screamed at himself inside his own head. "You don't even know her!"

He recognized Renji's name and number right away as he looked over her shoulder at the screen of her phone. It only peaked his curiosity about this girl more.

"How does she know Renji? Just who is this girl?" he thought "Why hasn't Renji mentioned her to him?"

A million thoughts and questions filled his head as he watched the emotions that flashed across her face while she stared at the phone in her hand. First there was realization, then fear, then regret. She looked like she was fighting with herself about answering his call, when she finally looked up at Uta he leaned back against the door frame and crossed both his arms and legs.

"You going to answer that?" he asked.

"Yeah I probably should." She replied before sighing like she was going to regret it.

Continued in Amaya's point of view:

I hit the answer button on my phone and held it up to my ear. Before I could even get a full "hello" out Renji shouted "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" into my ear.

I held the phone away from my ear while he continued to shout about him being worried sick when I didn't come back last night and I wasn't answering my phone etc... He went full on over protective father mode on me. I rolled my eyes several times and tried to get a few words in but he just kept going on and on about being dangerous out and my mother would kill him if something happened to me.

I realized that Uta must have been listening in because he was chuckling and the more Renji shouted into my ear the louder Uta's laugh became. Renji went silent for a few seconds then said "Where are you right now?"

"Hysy art mask studio in the 4th ward. Why?" I replied

"I'm coming to get you. Stay there."

"What Renji! You don't have to, I'm fine. Besides I still have to go back to the Theatre when I leave here." I replied

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He replied.

Uta's laughter was suddenly cut short when he was slammed into the brick wall next to me by the kagune of the short ghoul. The ghoul slammed him into the wall several times before dropping his unconscious battered body to the ground.

"UTA!" I screamed I dropped my phone and quickly knelt down to check on him.

"AMAYA! AMAYA! I heard Renji screaming through the speaker of my dropped phone.

I had just brushed his bloody bangs from his unconscious face when the kagune of the ghoul came flying back out the door towards me. I narrowly escaped his attack and bolted up the stairs. Once I reached the alleyway I was hit in the back and thrown into a parked car across from Hysy. I bounced off the hood of the car and landed between it and the brick wall it was parked next too. I crawled as silently as I could to the dumpster next to the car and hid behind it.

"Where the hell did she go?" shouted the little ghoul.

"Man look at the mess you made Joules. We'd better kill Uta after you get your girl or we're dead." Said the taller ghoul. "She better be worth it."

"Where'd she go?" he repeated over and over again.

"DID YOU HEAR ME? WE NEED TO KILL UTA BEFORE HE WAKES UP!" shouted the one named Marco.

I listened as the two of them made their way around the alley looking for me; suddenly the taller one (Marco) was standing above me smiling like a creep above me. I screamed as he grabbed my legs and dragged me out from behind the dumpster; he then pulled me to my feet and slammed me against the wall.

"Found her." He took a deep breath right next to my neck and said "Your right she does smell like nothing."

"Told you there's something off about her." Joules said as he came and stood next to his buddy.

"So pretty girl what are we going to do with you?" said Joules as he ran his hand up my leg.

I began to panic and decided to knee Joules in the nuts then punched Marco in the face. I then kicked him as hard as I could sending him flying. While they were both still down I turned and ran back towards Hysy. I didn't make it very far before Joules grabbed me by the hair and threw me on to the hood of the parked car. He held my hands above my head with his right hand and grabbed my breast with his left hand.

"Get off me!" I screamed at him. While trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

He just chuckled and began sliding his hand down my body to my thigh; he slipped his hand under my skirt and went for the edge of my panties. That's when I snapped, or better yet something inside of me snapped and unleashed my kagune. I stabbed all three of my petal like kagune into his body then quickly yanked them back out coating myself in his blood.

"You're a ghoul?" he managed to chock out between coughing up blood. I laughed and flung him off of me with my kagune. I continued to laugh as I stocked the now injured ghoul who was crawling away from me. I licked his blood off of one of my petals then spit it out on to the ground.

"Ugh your blood tastes horrid!" I shouted at him.

Once I got close enough I stabbed one of my petals into him again and began moving it around. He screamed out in pain and I just smiled. I FREAKING SMILED AND CONTINUED LAUGHING! I WAS ENJOYING IT!

"Pl...Please...Sto...Stop!" he screamed out as I continued to dig through his body with my petals. I was so distracted that I didn't hear Marco coming up behind me, I was suddenly thrown into the near by wall then slammed into the ground before being thrown into the opposite wall. I didn't even have time to defend myself or register what had happened before I was slammed back into the ground again by Marco. He picked me up off the ground and began chocking me. My kagune was gone and I was now too weak to fight back. Just when I thought I was going to die, Renji punched the guy in the face forcing him to drop me to the ground. luckily I landed on my butt and not my face; I sat there gasping for air in between coughing fits.

"Amaya? Amaya? Are you alright?" asked Renji while blocking me from Marco and the now semi-recovered Joules. All I could do was continue to cough and gasp for air so when he turned to look at me I gave him a thumbs up.

The two ghouls charged at Renji but he threw them both back and shouted "Uta take Amaya inside!"

I glanced over to see a blood covered Uta casually leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs that lead to his studio. "How ling has he been there?" I thought to myself. He had a smirk on his face but didn't move. Renji sighed and looked over at Uta with a pleading look on his face. "Uta please."

"You know I can't refuse you when you beg like that Renji." Uta replied as he walked towards me.

"Please Uta just look after her for me, I'll come get her once I deal with these two. He said before turing back towards the two ghouls.

Uta picked me up off the ground bridal style; then quickly turned and descended the stairs to his shop and up the stairs into an apartment that I assumed belong to him. He set me down in a bathroom then disappeared down the hall; he came back holding a t shirt and a pair of men's shorts. He handed them to me before saying "Sorry I don't have more flattering clothes, you can get cleaned up and I'll throw your clothes in the wash okay."

"I...But what about you?" I said pointing to his now dried blood. "Your completely covered."

"I'll be fine ladies first." He replied "Unless you want me to join you." He teased with a crooked smile on his face. I shook my head no; he laughed and walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind himself. I jumped into the shower and cleaned the blood off of myself as fast as I could and dried myself off before wrapping my hair up in the towel. I changed into the clothes Uta left for me and neatly folded mine before placing them next to the sink; I didn't feel like searching for a hair dryer, so I towel dried my hair the best I could before exiting the bathroom. I walked down the hall and into the main living area of Uta's apartment, it was more of an open concept Batchelor pad; the kitchen was to the right and the living room area to the left. Past the kitchen was a giant king size bed under a giant picture window and a sketching table with a chair to the left of the bed. There were a ton of sketches tacked to the wall all around the sketching table. There was a comfy looking chair in the corner of the living room area that was calling my name. I sat down in the chair and pulled my knees up to my chest while hugging them. I sat there for a while thinking about what had happened in the alley way and realized something horrible about myself; I ENJOYED STABBING THAT GHOUL WITH MY KAGUNE. IT EVEN EXCITED ME. "What the Fuck is wrong with me?" I thought.

Suddenly Uta knelt down in front of me, he pulled me into a hug and said "Hey your okay, everything's going to be okay, your safe here."

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he wiped my tears from my face.

"It's not...I... I liked it...I liked it when I stabbed him... The feeling ...It was…... GOD! What is wrong with me?" I said while burring my face in my hands. Uta pulled my hands away from my face and tiled my face up so that we were inches away from each other.

"There's nothing wrong with you, it's who we are; we're predators, we're ghouls." He said

"This is all new to me, When I was 10 a very rich ghoul tried to kill me; since I don't have a scent my mother hid me and raised me among the humans so I've never really experienced the ghoul world." I replied.

"You poor thing." He said as he pulled me into another hug.

"Ahem." Someone said as cleared their throat. Uta jumped up quickly and turned towards the door. Renji was standing there looking rather annoyed.

"Oh…..uh… hey Renji you're back."

"Are you ready to go home?" Renji asked me while totally ignoring Uta.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is in a third party/narrator point of view kind of. Enjoy and feel free to comment.

The poor girl hit the answer button and didn't even get a full "Hello" out before Renji's voice came blaring out of the speaker. The more Uta listened the more Renji began sounding like an over protective father.

"There's no way she could be his kid right? Uta thought to himself. "He would have told me if he had a kid right?"

The more Uta listened to his shouting the more comical it became to him. "Renji? A father?" Uta began to chuckle at the thought.

When he heard Renji say "If something were to happen to you your mother would kill me." Uta couldn't contain himself.

"Where are you right now?" He heard Renji ask.

The girl looked at Uta and Replied "HySy art mask studio in the 4th ward. Why?"

"Damn Renji won't like that answer." Uta thought to himself as he continued to laugh.

"I'm coming to get you. Stay there."

"Yes!" Uta screamed in his head. "Maybe this girl will give Renji a reason to fight me finally."

Uta was so busy listening to the girls conversation with Renji and laughing at it that he didn't even see the Kagune coming straight for him. Nor did he have time to react as he was violently slammed into the brick wall of the stairwell. The last thing he heard before loosing consciousness was Amaya screaming his name. When he finally came to he could hear Amaya screaming "Get off of me!"

He tried to stand up but couldn't yet. "Damn he did a good number on me." he thought as he crawled his way up the stairs. When he reached the top he was shocked to see Amaya was using a Kagune and had stabbed the three beautiful orange petals through Joules. She yanked them back out coating herself in his blood.

"She looks so beautiful coated in blood." Uta thought. He watched as she laughed and flung the ghoul away. The way she stocked the ghoul and the shape of her Kagune reminded Uta of someone but he just couldn't think of who. He continued to watch her as she continued toying with the ghoul. She looked like she was enjoying herself which of course aroused Uta. When he saw Marco sneaking up behind the girl he tried to get up and stop him but he was still not fully recovered from his head injury and fell back down to the ground.

"Damn." He thought as Marco threw Amaya around like a rag doll and slammed her into the ground. When he began chocking her is when Uta tried to get to his feet, he even had to use the wall as support.

Out of no where Renji came flying at Marco and punched him in the face. He dropped Amaya to the ground and she immediately began coughing and gasping for air. A since of relief washed over Uta; though he wasn't sure why, he had only met the girl an hour or so ago.

"Amaya? Amaya? Are you alright?" Renji shouted while blocking her from the two attacking ghouls. She was still coughing and just gave him a thumbs up. The two ghouls charged at them and Renji threw them away before shouting "Uta take Amaya inside!"

Uta still felt a bit dizzy so he didn't move. When Renji sighed and turned to Uta with pleading eyes there was no way he could refuse that look. "Damn you Renji!" he thought

"Uta Please." He begged.

"You know I can't refuse you when you beg like that Renji." He replied as he pushed himself from the wall and walked over to Amaya. He picked her up bridal style and Renji said "Please Uta just look after her for me, I'll come get her once I deal with these two." Renji then turned back towards the two brothers and Uta made his way to his apartment up above the shop.

As he was making his way up the stairs to his apartment he couldn't get over how tiny the girl in his arms really was or how beautiful she looked covered in blood. He set her down in his bathroom and ran to get her a change of clothes.

"Hope she doesn't mind a t shirt and shorts." He thought as he made his way back to the bathroom. She was standing in the exact spot he had left her staring off into space.

"Sorry I don't have more flattering clothes, you can get cleaned up and I'll throw your clothes in the wash okay."

"I...But what about you? She said while pointing at him. "Your completely covered."

"I'll be fine, ladies first." He replied "Unless you want me to join you." He teased.

Amaya shook her head no, which made Uta laugh as he shut the door to the bathroom behind himself. Once he heard the shower going he ran down to the bathroom in the back of his shop and showered the blood out of his hair and off of his face. He then changed into some clean clothes and ate a few pieces of flesh he had saved in the fridge. When he finally made his way back up to his apartment he found Amaya sitting in the living room. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging them.

Uta watched for a few seconds as the tears fell from her eyes; she looked so scared and lost that he suddenly felt the need to comfort her. He pulled her into a hug and said "Hey your okay, everything's going to be okay, your safe here." He wiped the tears from her face. When she finally spoke she said "It's not...I...I liked it...I liked it when I stabbed him...The feeling... It was...GOD what is wrong with me?" She buried her face in her hands.

"Wrong with her? Wrong with her?" Uta thought "She just said the hottest thing I've ever hear; how could she think something is wrong with her?"

He pulled her hands away from her face and tilted her face towards his. They were so close that he thought about kissing her but instead he replied to her "There's nothing wrong with you, it's who we are; we are predators, we're ghouls."

"This is all new to me, when I was 10 a very rich Ghoul tried to kill me and since I have no scent my mother hid me and raised me among the humans; so I've never really experienced the ghouls world." She said to me.

"Damn what kind of ghoul parent does this to their child; she's so naive to our world. It'll get her killed eventually." He thought

Uta couldn't stop himself from pulling her into another hug and saying "You poor thing."

He was so caught up in comforting the girl that he didn't hear Renji enter the room until he cleared his throat with a load "Ahem." Uta jumped to his feet and turned towards the silver haired man who was looking rather angry. "What's with that look?" Uta thought before saying "Oh...Uh Hey Renji you're back."

Renji turned to Amaya and said "Are you ready to go home?" while totally ignoring Uta. Which really pissed Uta off. Amaya stood up from the chair and went to gather her things while Uta and Renji just stood and glared at each other. When she returned Renji Said "Wait for me down stairs; i need to speak to with Uta in private."

"Sure no problem." She replied before shutting the door to the apartment.

"Stay away from her Uta." Where the first words out of Renji's mouth the second the door closed.

"What?"

"You heard me! Say away from her!" he replied taking a step towards Uta

"Oh this is interesting, why are you protecting her this much from me? It only makes me want her more you silly idiot." Uta thought before the giant smile appeared on his face.

"I mean it Uta; she is to innocent and naive to be involved with the clowns in any way." Renji said

"He's gone all father mode again; I feel like a teenaged boy being threatened by a girls father." He thought with a chuckle.

"UTAAAAAA!" He growled his name before grabbing the shirt by the collar.

"Relax I was just comforting her, nothing more." Uta replied while pulling his shirt out of Renji's fist.

"Good." He replied before exiting the man's apartment.

"Man what is up with him?" Uta thought as he turned and sat at his sketch table.

The evil clown inside Uta wanted to make the girl his even more now that Renji basically forbade it. He kept picturing her lying on his bed naked while he sketched her or slamming her against his picture window and having his way with her; making her moan his name over an over as he banged her; taunting Renji by being with her maybe then he'd fight him. He hadn't even realized he has sketching an image of her until he snapped out of his fantasies. It was an image of her angsty face as she stared at the tiger mask on the wall.


End file.
